I'm still waiting
by Palliative
Summary: Neji left him with a baby. Now that years had passed, he's still waiting for him. Should he keep waiting, or listen to Naruto? Orginally nejisasu, but more narusasu. It's not safe anymore! Language, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this story is better. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

No one knew how Sasuke got pregnant, but every one knew Neji Hyuuga.

He was Sasuke's boy friend.

And no one knew where he was.

The baby opened her eyes to the new world. She was a girl.

And she was daddy's new trouble. May be Sasuke could be a father.

But not a mother.

He named her Kohana. Exactly the name that Neji had said before leaving. He remembered that Neji said: "If it be a boy, we'll name him Harue, but if it be a girl, we'll name her Kohana."

Sasuke asked: "Why Kohana?"

Neji smiled: "Because she will be my little flower."

Sasuke came out of his flash backs, and look at the baby that was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He remembered the night that Neji gone.

It was raining, and Sasuke was all wet of standing out side of the house. His face was wet too, but not from the rain.

From the tears.

He shouted at the figure that was fading in the dark with a shaking voice: "How can you leave me? Now that you know I'm pregnant?!"

The figure stopped moving. Sasuke's voice lowered a little: "I though that you loved me. Tell me what I though was true…"

The figure said nothing. It just stood there. So Sasuke's voice rose again: "Tell me, Neji!"

The figure turned a little bit. And began speaking in an unclear voice: "I'm not-"

"ANSWER ME!"

The figure, that was Neji, turned around properly, so he was facing Sasuke. When he saw the tears, he couldn't take it any more. He whispered: "Sasuke…"

Suddenly Sasuke exploded in tears, and ran over Neji and hugged him tight. He whispered: "Promise me…promise me that you'll come back."

Neji closed his eyes and buried his chin in Sasuke's hair: "I promise."

Suddenly Sasuke pressed his lips to Neji's with need. He needed this…God, how could he stay alive without these lips and those kind hands?

Neji kissed him back roughly, like he knew he would never, ever see the raven again.

They pulled apart, panting. Sasuke gazed into those amazing grey eyes, and his own eyes filled with tears again. Neji couldn't find out that those were tears because of the rain, but he found out when Sasuke began to sob.

Neji kissed Sasuke's eyelids and whispered: "Don't cry. I promise I'll come back as fast as I can."

He kissed Sasuke for the last time, turned away, and left Sasuke under the rain.

Sasuke stood there until he caught a cold.

That was how he left him. With a baby.

Sasuke came to himself, and saw the seven years old Kohana right in front of him. He smiled at her. She was really like a flower, or may be much more beautiful than that.

Kohana said slowly: "It was my first day of school, Sasuke."

She would never call him Dad, or that sort of thing. She would just call him 'Sasuke'

Sasuke showed that he's listening with a "hm." While he was washing the dishes.

When Kohana heard this, she slowly asked: "Don't you want to know how it was?"

Sasuke stopped for a moment, he closed his eyes, and then turned around: "Sweet heart, I'm busy right now-"

"With washing the plates?"

"Sweet heart-"

"Was that the way your parents treated you at your first day of school?"

Sasuke didn't say any thing. He looked at the girl. She was red with anger, but just like her father, she was trying to be calm…her _father_…

Who was her father? Sasuke? Or the man that 7 years was passing from the day he left?

Kohana brought him to himself with a cry: "You never loved me…"And she ran upstairs as she cried, and left Sasuke there, in the kitchen, frozen.

It was always like that. There was always some thing to argue about. It was one of their routines, actually.

Sasuke sais when Kohana learnt to talk, the first thing she said was: "Where is my mommy?"And Sasuke smiled: "_I'm_ your mommy, sweet heart."

Kohana asked sweetly: "So, where is my daddy?"

A tear ran down Sasuke's cheek. He answered with a shaking voice: "Your daddy is gone, sweet heart."

Kohana asked: "Why?"

Sasuke paused. He couldn't…no…he couldn't tell her. Not now.

He just laughed and hugged her: "You ask too many questions, sweet heart."

Sasuke never called her by her name. Because it was the name that Neji chose. Sasuke would just call her 'sweet heart'.

Sasuke came to himself; he turned around, and realized that he hadn't turned off the water. He did so, and slowly, he leaned on the counter, and began crying, soundless.

********************************************

Sasuke said in a loud voice: "I'm coming, I'm coming."

The door bell was ringing, and Sasuke was going to answer it.

He opened the door, and he was faced with a tanned face with a big grin on it. He sighed: "Naruto…"and he let him in.

Naruto said, while coming in: "Hey, Sasuke. I was passing from here and I asked my self why I don't come visit you guys."

'Guys'meant Sasuke and Kohana.

Sasuke smiled: "Well, you did a very nice thing. She'd missed you so much."

Naruto asked, surprised: "Oh, really?"Then he shouted playfully, so Kohana could here him from upstairs: "Where is the little girl hiding?"

Naruto began searching for Kohana. He slowly went upstairs. He went to Kohana's room, pretending that he doesn't know the ten years old Kohana is right there, sitting on her bed. He kept searching around the room, asking: "Where are you, little girl, hm?"

Kohana was rolling on her bed, ready to faint from laughter. She hardly began to speak: "I'm here."

Suddenly Naruto ran to her and grabbed her waist, spinning her around the room. Kohana was screaming from the excitement.

Sasuke came upstairs and into Kohana's room, and when he saw them playing, he laughed happily.

Naruto put Kohana on her back, and began running outside of the room like a plane, shouting: "Sit tight, girl, we are going to take off!"

Sasuke laughed again. Naruto was still playful, just like 13 years ago, when they were 13. He loved Kohana so much, and always came to see her, to play with her, to make her happy.

And of course, Naruto was the only person that Kohana loved so much, so he was the only one who could make her happy.

Seeing Naruto was enough for her.

It was 9 pm, and Naruto was still there, helping Kohana with her home work. Sasuke was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

Finally Naruto and Kohana came downstairs. Naruto told Kohana: "Go kiss Sasuke, and tell him good night."

Kohana obeyed. Naruto was the only one Kohana would obey. That was why only when Naruto was around, Kohana would come to Sasuke for a kiss.

Kohana kissed Sasuke, and he kissed her back kindly, and said: "Go to bed, my little bird."

Naruto took Kohana to her bed, and came downstairs again, and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up from his book and smiled: "Thank you so much, Naruto."

Naruto answered, stretching himself: "Oh, sure. That was nothing."

Sasuke said slowly: "I don't know what would I do without you."

Naruto grinned: "Oh, c'mon!"

They laughed, and Naruto said after a little while: "She's like my daughter to me. It's good for me, because I have no kids…and no wife."

Sasuke said seriously: "Naruto, you should talk to Hinata. I'm sure she has feelings for you…"

"I don't want a _wife, _Sasuke."

"Then, what do you want?"

And he was surprised with a pair of lips on his own. Few seconds passed in shock, and Sasuke pulled away. He didn't know he should slap Naruto in face, or throw him out of his house.

Or both.

But he didn't do any of them. He just gazed at Naruto, who had a slight blush on his cheeks. Naruto started: "Sasuke, believe me or not, I love you. I always did, and when I saw you can't take care of your life alone, I began to help you, so I could make you feel better about me. I swear I love you, Sasuke."

A heavy silence filled the room, and then, Sasuke said: "I have Neji…"

"Neji is gone, Sasuke. How long you want to lie to your self? Can't you see? It's almost ten years, Sasuke. Ten years, and you still keep lying to your self, to this innocent kid. Kohana needs a father, Sasuke. And I'll be always here for her. Only if _you_ want me to."

" Naruto…I have to think about it."

"I'm waiting for your answer, Sasuke."

And with that, he went away. Sasuke sat right there on the sofa, staring at the table in front of him. Was Naruto right? Was Sasuke waiting for absolutely nothing? What if Naruto was right? What should he do?

He went upstairs. He slowly opened the door of Kohana's room, and stared at the beautiful face that was lightening from the moon light. He smiled, closed the door quietly, and went to his bed. Their bed, actually. Naji and Sasuke's bed. Neji's place had been empty for 10 years. Sasuke never slept in that place. He didn't want the smell of Neji to go away.

And he never noticed that that smell had been faded 10 years ago.

***********************************************

Sasuke sat up in his bed, and looked at the clock. It was 10 am.

He turned, and smiled at the figure that was wrapped in shits. He slowly bent down, and kissed the tanned temple, and caressed the golden locks. When the figure rolled and groaned, he smiled again.

"Let me sleep, Sasuke…"

"I can't, dobe. You're already late."

Naruto jumped off the bed with a "shit!"

Sasuke sat there, watching Naruto while he was searching for his clothes. When Naruto felt his gaze, he turned around and said: "Teme, you're un believable."

"Why?"

"Because I can't find my clothes, and you don't even move your butt a little to help me."

Sasuke sighed and said: "Go search the stairs. I'm sure you left them there."

Naruto grinned: "Oh, yeah. When we were…"

"Shut up!" Sasuke nearly whispered. He didn't want kohana to hear them. It was Saturday and she hadn't school.

Sasuke was right. They found Naruto's clothes in the stairs. Sasuke cursed Naruto, and said that he must be grateful that Kohana wasn't awake yet, but his words faded with a happy "good morning."

Naruto and Sasuke first both froze, and then turned around to see the 15 years old Kohana downstairs in the Hall.

When Kohana noticed that Naruto was still naked, she blushed deeply, shut her eyes tight and said: "Naruto…um…you're naked..."

Sasuke pushed Naruto to their bedroom and shut the door. Opening her eyes, Kohana laughed and said: "Wow. I can't believe you two did it again."

Sasuke blushed madly: "Stop it, Kohana."

Till Naruto was living with them, Sasuke would call Kohana by her name. He'd almost forgot about Neji. It was all because of the really happy life that he had with Naruto. And Kohana wouldn't behave with Sasuke like the past. She was now so friendly with him. And she would call him 'dad'.

They were sitting behind the kitchen table, eating the breakfast. Naruto wasn't naked any more.

Naruto said to Kohana: "So, about the guy in your school…don't you wanna invite him around?"

Kohana answered, suddenly excited: "I'm not still sure…"and she blushed a little.

Naruto grinned: "Oh, c'mon! You're 15. You should date some one…"

Sasuke warned him: "Naruto!"

Naruto said: "But-"

"I don't want to talk about it. And the guy that you say is not her case."

Kohana nearly whined: "But, dad-"

"Whatever I say. End of the story!"

Kohana dropped her head, and slowly kept stirring the sugar with her tea.

"He loves me."

Sasuke froze: "Excuse me?!"

Kohana looked at him, and repeated: "He loves me."

Naruto that it was clear the topic was amusing for him, asked: "Did he tell you himself?"

Kohana answered: "yeah…"and she blushed.

Sasuke asked slowly: "And how do you know he's actually telling the truth?"

Naruto told him: "And I must actually tell you Sasuke, that you were always a stubborn."

Sasuke glared at him: "No, I wasn't."

Naruto smiled: "You're showing it already."

Sasuke pouted, and Naruto said in amusement: "Just look at him, Kohana. Look how he pouts. It doesn't look like at all that he has a 15 years old girl. Isn't he cute, Kohana?"

Kohana tried hard not to laugh, but she couldn't take it, and she burst out into laughter.

Sasuke said in a scary voice: "I already warned you, Naruto. I-"

But he was cut off by a pair of lips. Kohana blushed at the sight and said slowly: "Wow…"

Sasuke pulled away and said angrily: "You never observe! You shouldn't do it in front of the kid."

Kohana felt insulted. She wasn't 'the kid'.She was 15, almost 16. She said: "But I'm not a kid."

Sasuke said: "Well, then go answer the door."

Kohana sighed, got up and went toward the door that some one was ringing it's bell. She opened the door, and saw a man with long chocolate brown hair and gray eyes. She asked inattentively: "Can I help you?"

The man smiled and asked: "Kohana? Is that you?"

* * *

End of chapter one! Well maybe you ask why I chose Naruto and Sasuke in choosing character 1 and 2, and not Neji and Sasuke? It's because Neji wasn't there most of time.

I finished it in the very intresting part, right? Because I wanted to torture you! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Rivew please and tell me if you liked this chappie or not. And if you don't, why not. And should I put lemon in the next chappie or not? And if I should, then who with who? Should Sasuke Suicide? Should he kill Neji? Should he Kill Naruto? Should he kill Kohana? Should he kill himself? SHOULD HE KILL WHO? TELL ME!


	2. Chapter 2

Finally! Another chappie!

...What?

~~"

YES! I KNOW I DIDN'T UPDATE FAST! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Any way. Read this one, I hope you like it!

* * *

_Kohana sighed, got up and went toward the door that some one was ringing it's bell. She opened the door, and saw a man with long chocolate brown hair and gray eyes. She asked inattentively: "Can I help you?"_

_The man smiled and asked: "Kohana? Is that you?"_

Before Kohana could say something, the man hugged him tight and said: "How beautiful you are. You look just like Sasuke." Kohana was shocked. She asked herself: 'What's going on? Who is this man?'But she didn't move.

Sasuke asked: "Kohana? Who are you talking to?"And he came through the door. When he saw the man, he dropped the mug that was in his hand.

The man let go of Kohana and stared at Sasuke.

Naruto heard the sound of crack and came to the door shouting: "Sasuke, are you ok?"And by seeing the man, he froze too. He slowly whispered: "Neji?"

Sasuke turned, and with no hurry, he went to his room, and locked the door behind himself. When he was leaving, Naruto watched him, and saw no emotion in his face.

Nothing.

There he was. Neji hyuuga. After 15 years.

Kohana was so confused. She asked Naruto: "What's going on? Who is this man?"

"I'm your father."

Kohana froze for what seemed an hour. When she turned around, her black eyes were filled with confusion. She mumbled: "How can it be? I can't have two fathers! Where is my mother?"

Neji answered slowly: "Kohana, it's a little complicated. I'll explain."

Kohana said: "Then explain!"

Neji smiled slowly: "Can I come in first?"

Naruto showed him the way: "Sure, man. Sure."

They sat down, and after a little while, Neji's story began: "Well… your father and I were dates. We were together until a mission departed us when Sasuke was carrying you-"

"What was your mission?" Kohan asked in a sudden.

Neji answered: "Well, the Hokage is right next to you. I think he can explain better."

He was right. Naruto was the Hokage after all. Naruto said: "It was a mission in rain village. There was a man who knew every thing about our village…and he needed to be destroyed. But tell me, Neji. Did you make it?"

Neji sighed: "Yes…It was quite hard."

Kohana stood up: "Did you end your story? Now get out!"

Naji just stared at her. Kohana repeated: "Didn't you hear me? I said get out!"

Naruto said: "Kohana, calm down…"

"I don't want to!"

"He's your father."

"No, he's not" She stared at Neji: "If he was, he would never leave us for such a stupid mission."

Neji got up, and started to leave. Naruto grabed him by wrist. Neji turned, and said: "She's right Naruto. I should leave."

"But this is your life. You can't-"

"Take care of him, Naruto. Of both of them…And tell him that I love him…I always do."

And with that, he left.

This time, for ever.

*********************************

Naruto woke up. It was midnight. He looked at the empty place next to him. Sasuke wasn't in the bed.

Slowly, He got up of the bed, and out of the bedroom. He checked the hall. Sasuke wasn't there. He started checking the other places.

While he was passing the bathroom, he heard something dripping. He looked down. There was some liquid running from under the door…It was…it was….

Blood.

Naruto tried to open the door. It was locked. He pushed, and pushed, finally, he opened the door with his foot. And he froze at the scene before his eyes.

Blood was covering the floor, the bath tub was full of water, and the water was red. In the tub, a very pale figure was laying.

He was Sasuke.

Naruto shouted: "Sasuke!" and he ran to the half dead man. This couldn't be true.

Naruto picked Sasuke's wrist that had fallen from the tub, and looked at it. He'd cut his vein with a razor. Naruto's eyes filled with fear.

Kohana woke up from the noises, and went to the bathroom, and she screamed at what she saw. Naruto looked at her and shouted: "Call the emergency, now!"

**********************************

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, and groaned at the sun light that was blinding him. He looked around. He was in the looked at his side. There was Naruto, his head on the bed next to Sasuke, fallen into a deep sleep.

Sasuke smiled, and caressed the golden locks. Naruto moved his head a little, groaned at the touch, and woke up. He looked so surprised of seeing the raven finally opened his eyes. He said: "Finally…Sasuke, you scared me to death, baka."

Sasuke laughed: "I know…"

"…Why did you do that?"

Sasuke's laugh dried at the sentence. Why did he do that? Why he tried to suicide?

He whispered: "I think…I just didn't want to believe he's alive after 15 years…"

Naruto asked, confused: "I though you'll be happy to see him alive…"

"Naruto, you don't understand. I was stunned to see him alive."

Naruto said nothing. Suddenly, tears ran down Sasuke's cheeks. He mumble: "How can it be, Naruto? How is he alive?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's pale hand, brought it to his lips, and put a kiss on it. He said: "Forgive me, Sasuke. It was me who sent him to that mission. I didn't know you were pregnant. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke smiled: "It's ok. You're the Hokage, after all. You had to do it."

"Promise me you'll never do again what you did 2 weeks ago."

Sasuke smiled again: "I promise." And pulled himself up to plant a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. Suddenly, Naruto deepened the kiss, making Sasuke moan. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's golden locks and they fought for dominance. Naruto won, of course. Naruto explored the raven's mouth with his strong muscle. Sasuke moaned again, making Naruto grin.

After 5 minutes, they pulled apart. Damn that need of Oxygen. Naruto panted: "God, how much I'd missed this."

Sasuke glared at him. Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head: "Sasuke, I swear I can't survive without it even for two seconds. Now can you believe I'm still alive after two _weeks_?"

Sasuke pouted: "You'd kissed me when I was unconscious."

Naruto froze: "How do you know that?"

Sasuke smirked: "Because I know _you_!"

"Any way. You're 31 years old, and you're still acting like a kid."

"Usuratonkachi…"

************************************

"So, how's your dad?"

"He's fine… I think he'll come home today." Kohana said, putting her palms around a cup of coffee.

She was in the cafeteria with the same guy that had told her that loves her. The boy had purple hair and dark blue eyes. He was cute.

He said: "So…will you tell him when he come back?"

"About what?"

The boy smiled sheepishly: "Well…about _us_?"

Kohana sighed: "Look, Dou. I don't think this is a good idea. He's not in a good situation, I already told you. I met my _other father_ two weeks ago!"

Dou looked at his own coffee: "If you say this is a bad idea, then why did you accept me as your boyfriend?"

Kohana smiled, grabbing Dou's hand: "Because I love you."

They smiled at each other, and didn't realize the middle age man that sat next to them, with a smile on his hidden lips, and an icha icha book. Kohana glared at him: "What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled under his mask again, and said: "Hello, Kohana-chan."

Dou frowned at the book in Kakashi's hand: "You're still reading these books?"

Kohana addressed him: "He'd read this one already 20 times."

Kakashi's face lit up: "It's really an exciting book, Kohana-chan."

Koahana rolled her eyes: "You're already 44, Kakashi."

Dou said: "Do you now what will be Iruka's react if he finds out, Kakashi sensei?"

Kakashi's face filled with sudden worry. He said in a shaking voice: "You guys won't tell him, will you?"

Teens looked at each other. Kohana said: "Just go and be grateful that you're lucky."

Kakashi sighed in relief, and his suddenly he was so serious: "How is Sasuke?"

Kohana told her the same thing that she'd told Dou.

Kakashi said: "By the way, your sensei was looking for you, Dou."

Dou jumped will a "Shit" and mumbled something like Konohamaru sensei will kill him and went away.

Kohana glared at Kakashi: "Why you push him away like that?"

Kakashi smiled: "Well, we both know how much he scares of his sensei, right?"

"pfff…so, what you wanna say?"

Kakashi was serious again: "Neji's gone again."

"So?"

"_So_? What do you mean, Kohana? He's gone like for ever!

"It really doesn't matter." She said, while sipping at her coffee.

Kakashi leaned forward: "Kohana, you can't pass it like that.

Suddenly, Kohana shouted: "I don't want to talk about it, Kakashi!"

Every one stared at them. She was yelling at Kakashi Hatake after all. The Honor of Konoha.

But Kohana was right! Neji was _her_father! Kakashi had no right to talk about him!

Slowly, she got up, and left the cafeteria.

************************************

Kohana though about what Kakashi had said. She knew when he would insist on some thing: When he was worry about that thing.

But Neji had no harm, right? He was Konoha's ninja. He would never, ever try to hurt anyone.

But he was hyuuga after all. And Hyuuga's would never accept loosing.

Would Naji come back to get what he owned?

If he did, Kohana would show him that he has no right to even _see_Sasuke.

But what about her self? She was Neji's daughter!

Ok, things just got worse. What if Neji tries to get the both? Naruto wouldn't stop him now, would he?

She came to herself when she saw a smiling Sasuke in the doorway of her room. She smiled at him: "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

Of course she didn't.

"Yes, dad."

"Good, because I want to tell you some good news."

God, please say that Neji is dead!

"Oh, really? So, what is it?"

"Hinata is pregnant."

This was the good news? Oh, no…

"God! This is perfect!"

Sasuke laughed: "I know. I just can't imagine what their kid will be! I mean, Kiba is like a dog, and Hinata is too shy…what do you think, Kohana?"

"It will be a barky one, or the one who barely can talk." Kohana said, confident.

They both laughed.

Well, it was a true prediction.

*************************************

"Aaaaah. Narutoo."

"Shhh. It's ok."

Sasuke pushed himself up a little from the bed: "No, it's not. It hurtes."

Naruto pulled himself out from Sasuke: "I know. But it'll hurt more if you move."

"You'd told me this for nearly 100 times."

"And even after those 100 times, you still move."

Sasuke sighed, and laid back: "Fine. Move."

Naruto put himself back to Sasuke's hole and slowly, he pushed in. Sasuke moaned. God, after all of the times they'd did it, he was _still _uncomfortable with that.

After a while, Naruto sped up, turning Sasuke's moans into loud cries.

They came together.

Naruto laid next to Sasuke, caressing his raven locks. Sasuke sighed, and put his head on Naruto's chest. He could hear his heartbeat. It was nice.

They both laid in silence.

After some minutes passed, Naruto whispered: "You know…some times I think you're not happy with your life."

Sasuke moved his head a little: "Of course I am." He snuggled closer: "I'm happy with you."

"You're sure about that?"

Sasuke raised his head, and stared into Naruto's eyes: "What do you mean by that?"

Naruto looked away: "You know what I mean."

"…"

"I mean Neji."

Sasuke sat up: "Naruto. He's out of my life for ever. And I really don't feel like talking about him."

"Is he still important for you?"

Sasuke was getting angry: "Why you're trying to ruin this moment that we are together?"

"I'm not trying to."

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his shorts: "You know what? Fine. Think however you want. It's not important for me anymore."

And he opened the door of their bedroom. Naruto sat up on the bed: "Where are you going?"

"To sleep in another room."

And he left Naruto, in their bedroom.

* * *

Peeeww! End of chapter 2! So, what do you think? Review and tell me if you liked it or not. It doesn't matter if you don't like it, just...REVIEW!XD

Kidding. I LOVE to know if you liked it or not!;*

Sasuke is so bored right now, and he loves to kill someone. But if you review, I promise he'll be ok.

Don't you believe that?! He told me himself!XP


	3. Chapter 3

Yaay! Another chappie! I updated faster this time! So give me your cookies!XD

Warning: This one has a lemon. If you like it, read it. But if you don't, read it again!XP

SASUNARU!....no...NARUSASU! YAAY!

* * *

__

Sasuke stood up and grabbed his shorts: "You know what? Fine. Think however you want. It's not important for me anymore."

And he opened the door of their bedroom. Naruto sat up on the bed: "Where are you going?"

"_To sleep in another room."_

_And he left Naruto, in their bedroom._

******************************

Naruto rolled on the bed, and groaned from falling to the floor.

'_Damn that stupid bed…'_

When he found the power, he got up and looked around. He frowned at sight of his clothes on the ground. But it didn't last much.

That smell wouldn't let him even think.

'_God. That smell's good!'_

Maybe Sasuke had something for him.

Quickly, he put on his pants and went downstairs, to the kitchen. He smiled at what he saw.

Sasuke was behind the oven, so busy with cooking. On the kitchen table, there were two bowls full of ramen.

Naruto was amazed. He couldn't control his speech: "Ramen for breakfast?!"

And he swore he heard Sasuke chuckle. Sasuke turned around, a smile forming on his naturally pale face: "You don't like it?"

Naruto mumbled: "Of course I do, but…I though you hate ramen?"

Sasuke went toward him and put his arms around the blonds neck: "I still do. But it can't stop me from making it for my lover." And with that, he kissed the blond on his lips, passionately.

When they pulled away, Naruto looked a little scared. He said: "Sasuke, you're a little creepy today."

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows. Naruto kept going: "I mean…you've never done such things…making ramen for breakfast, and…looking this happy…"

Sasuke pulled himself away from Naruto, and frowned: "So you don't want me happy?"

"Of course not-"

"And you don't want me to be kind with you?"

"Sasuke, please stop!" and he sat on one of the chairs of the table: "Of course I want you happy. Of course I want you to be like this with me, but…"

"But I never was."

"Exactly! And that's what creep me out." He sighed and pulled out a hand toward Sasuke: "Come here, Sasuke."

Sasuke obeyed, and sat in blonde's lap. Naruto put his arms around the raven, and nuzzled his hair: "Mmm. You smell _good_."

Sasuke smirked at the compliment and said: "You sure know how to change the topic."

"Like you don't." and he grinned, tightening his grip on Sasuke. Sasuke rested his head back on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for last night."

Naruto raised his eyebrows: "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry for last night. I couldn't control myself."

Naruto pulled his head back a little, examining the raven: "Where is Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head back and glared at the blond: "What do you mean by that?"

"Uchiha Sasuke never, ever says that word."

"Well, I did. So what is your problem?" he moved in the blonde's lap a little: "And hey, it's _you_ who should apologize from me."

"Eh? Why me?"

"Because it was you who started."

"But I"

"Shut up." And turned around, and pulled the blond into a long, deep kiss. Naruto pulled him closer, if it was possible, and pushed his tong in raven's mouth. Sasuke moaned into the kiss, and grabbed the blond's hair.

Naruto slowly slid his hand under Sasuke's T-shirt, and began playing with the raven's left nipple. Sasuke moaned again, and rubbed their erections together. Naruto let go of the nipple, unzipped Sasuke's pant's and grabbed his dick, caressing it. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, and moaned, a little loud.

Naruto watched him. The raven's face was flushed, and his mouth was open, panting. Naruto groaned at the sight in front of him, and unzipped his own pants. He asked: "Wanna ride me?"

Sasuke smirked: "sure."

"Then you have to prepare yourself for me."

Sasuke frowned: "You know I hate that."

Naruto grinned: "That's why I ask you to do it."

"Bastard…"

Sasuke sighed, pulled away a little. When he wanted to grab the lube on the table, Naruto cached his hand: "Oh, no. My saliva works better."

He put Sasuke's fingers in his moth, sucking on them. Then he freed his hand, and said: "Do it."

Sasuke put one finger in his entrance, and his face became more flushed. He put three fingers in, pushing in and out, hitting that sweet spot again and again. When he was prepared enough, Naruto pulled him into a kiss, and the he whispered: "Ready?"

Sasuke nodded. And with that, Naruto slid in. Suddenly, he began panting heavily. He whispered: "You're still fucking tight after all the times we did that."

Sasuke moaned: "S-shut up."

"Okay." And he pushed back, harshly. Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hair again, moaning with each thrust.

They came.

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto began caressing the raven locks. He whispered: "Hey… I hadn't seen Kohana today. Where is she?"

Sasuke whispered back: "Konohamaru came and took her for training."

Naruto laughed: "He never let them breath."

Sasuke smiled: "Yeah. But after all, he's a great sensei." He moved a little, smirking: "And you're a great Hokage, you know."

Naruto grinned: "Shut up, teme."

"Dobe."

"I'd missed that."

They both laughed.

******************************

Kohana stood in front of the tree, panting.

These trainings would never end.

Konahamaru shouted: "Come on! Put more effort in it."

Kohana glared, shouting back: "_That'_s what I'm doing, sensei!"

Dou came next to her, whispering: "Hey. Need some help?"

Kohana sighed: "No, thanks." She smiled at him: "After all, you're in trouble yourself."

Dou slowly turned his head a little, and looked at their mysterious teammate. The boy had a long black hair, and two creepy blue eyes. He was leaning on a tree, gazing at somewhere Dou couldn't figure out where.

Dou looked at Kohana and whispered: "What do you think about him?"

Kohana sighed: "Nothing. Dami is just…creepy."

"I'm really curious about his tattoo."

Dami, the creepy guy had a tattoo on his left arm. It was a snake.

Kohana whispered: "Hey! Don't tell me that he's one of Orochimaru's people."

"That's exactly what I wanna say."

Kohana watched him as if he had two head on his neck. Dou sighed: "What?"

"Orochimaru is _dead_, Dou! 15 years ago! My own father had killed him."

"It still doesn't change anything. Kabuto is still alive."

"Yes, but he's under arrest."

"It doesn't matter. He can escape."

"Dou, let's not talk about this. He's _watching_ us!"

"But-"

"Hey! You two! Stop talking and get back to your training!"

"FUCK YOUR TRAINING, DAMMIT!"

Oops. That was Kohana.

******************************

Sasuke stood there, shooting glares at Kohana. Kohana snapped: "What? That wasn't my fault! He's always shouting, and loosed my control from that."

Sasuke snapped back: "Oh, really? He's your damn sensei!"

Naruto shouted: "For God's sake! Stop it! Both of you!" He was bored. It was always these fucking arguments.

He sighed and continued: "I talked to Konohamaru, and he said that he'd forgive her. So that's ok. So please, Sasuke. Stop yelling at her!"

Kohana turned to leave. Sasuke snapped again: "Where are you going?"

Kohana turned, anger visible in her face: "To my room!"And she left.

Naruto sighed, and went toward Sasuke, putting a hand on his shoulder: "It's ok, Sasuke. She'll be fine."

Sasuke put his head on Naruto's shoulder and said: "I'm always worried about her, and she talks to me like that. I'm so tired, Naruto. I never though raising a baby would be this hard."

Naruto caressed the raven's back: "I know, Sasuke. I know." He smiled: "But you have me, after all."

Sasuke smiled back: "Yeah…Sorry for putting you in this."

"It's ok. As long as we're together, you can handle that."

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck: "Yeah. You're right."

* * *

So! How was that? Did you like it?

Then, review please! Oh, pleeeasee!(Giving puupy dog eyes)

Naruto: "Heh! This time, _I_ fucked _you,_teme!"

Sasuke: "Fuck you!"

Naruto: "Let me correct you: Fuck _you_!"

Sasuke: "Shut up, dobe."

Naruto: "Whatever."

Me: "You two always have to show up in the middle of my speech?! Actually, Sasuke-kun, you're welcom here anytime!"

Sasuke: "Screw you, bastard!"

Me(Crying): "But whyyy?"

Naruto(Grinning): "For writing extra cool lemons!"

Sasuke: "I'll show you what is cool, dobe."

Naruto: "Really? You have something inresting?"

Me: "How can you be so stupid? He want' to kill you!"

Naruto: "Huh?"

...

I think they're ripping eachother's balls right now...anyway.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello every one! I'm back again! With a new chappie!Yaay!

Hope you like it!

NARUSASU! YAAAY!

_

* * *

Naruto caressed the raven's back: "I know, Sasuke. I know." He smiled: "But you have me, after all."_

_Sasuke smiled back: "Yeah…Sorry for putting you in this."_

"_It's ok. As long as we're together, you can handle that."_

_Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck: "Yeah. You're right."_

****************************

"The baby is so cute, Hinata." Naruto smiled at the sleeping baby.

Hinata answered with a smile: "Yes, he is."

Hinata was at the hospital, on the bed with her baby boy in her arms. The boy was so cute and he looked a little like his father, Kiba.

Kiba wasn't there.

He was at a mission, and he wouldn't come back for two weeks.

Too bad he didn't see his boy coming to the new world. He didn't see his birth.

And Hinata didn't look so sad. She had her baby after all.

But not so happy either.

Kohana was there too, watching the baby with amusement, a smile on her face. She loved babies.

Too bad the baby's uncle wasn't there.

And it was clearly obvious who the baby's uncle was.

Neji

Kohana asked: "What will you name him?"

Hinata though for a moment, and then her smile came back to her face: "Hakira."

*****************************

Sasuke sighed; resting his head on Naruto's tight. Naruto smiled, and began caressing the raven locks.

"It's been a long day, you know."

"Yeah." Sasuke murmured.

"…So…what you gonna do?"

Sasuke's eyebrow rose. Naruto said: "I mean…we're both tired…so I though maybe-"

"No" Was the quick answer. Naruto frowned: "Why not?"

Sasuke raised his head from Naruto's lap and backed up a little: "I don't want to do this. Not now."

Naruto insisted: "But, why? I have this right to spend sometime with you, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

"You remember Hinata's baby?

"Sure?..." Naruto gave him the confused look. Sasuke looked away: "I don't know why, but…he looked so much like him."

"Who…?"

"Him!" Sasuke's face suddenly filled with anger.

Naruto finally got the idea. Oh, no. Not again.

Naruto said: "But he's gone, Sasuke."

"I know, but I…" tiers slowly filled Sasuke's eyes: "I…I still…can't believe this."

Naruto frowned: "That's not your problem, Sasuke. You don't _want_ to believe this."

"But I-"

"SASUKE! STOP FOOLING YOUR SELF!" Naruto suddenly lost his control, and shouted at him "You have no idea how I feel when you talk about him! You always talk about him, like he's still so important for you! I'm tired of hearing his name, Sasuke!"

Sasuke was a little scared. Naruto would never shout at him, never. Tears began falling faster: "Do you have any idea how _I_feel? You think it's so easy for me? That every single night I have to wake up and cry, because he was in my dream? Do you think that's easy to have nightmares every single night, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes softened, and he slowly pushed the raven to his chest: "Sasuke…why didn't you tell me?"

Sasuke buried his face in the blonde's chest: "I didn't want to make you worried." Then he laughed: "I'm a trouble in your life."

Naruto put his chin on the raven's hair: "Stupid teme. Don't you say that again. You're the best thing that happened to my life."

Sasuke looked into his eyes, and whispered: "Really?"

Naruto smiled at him: "Yes, baby. Really."

"…I'm sorry for tonight."

"It's ok."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

********************************

"Kohana, we have to leave." Dou called after a shocked and sad girl.

She felt a hand on her shoulder: "Come on, Kohana. We can't stay here."

She was absolutely terrified. There was blood…every where…

"Kohana?"

She turned her head: "Yes?"

"We have to go."

She started to stare at the place, again: "But…can't you see those people? They need help-"

"They're dead."

This mission was absolutely the worse one. Why did they bring her? She was just a girl.

Konohamaru came next to them: "Alright guys. There's nothing to do here. Let's go."

"Where's Dami?"

Dami wasn't there…

They searched every where. He had to be somewhere.

Kohana frowned and her hand went toward her kunai as she felt the bushes moving a little. Just a little more and…

Dami came out of the bush: "Were you looking for me?"

Kohana sighed in relief. She really hadn't the mood to fight "Yeah…Where were you? We searched every where."

"Oh…about that…" Dami was sure acting a little weird "I was searching there, seeing if anyone's alive."

Konohama nodded: "Did you find anything?"

"No…nothing."

"Ok, then. Let's go. They're waiting for us."

And they began to walk toward the others. Suddenly, Kohana turned her head to her side to look at Dami, and she saw…blood…slowly running down form the side of his mouth. She asked: "Dami…um, is that blood?"

Dami quickly put a hand there, wiping the blood away: "Uh…yeah. I had a little fight back there..."

"But where is the wound?"

Dami went silent. Suddenly Kohana blocked his way, and asked again: "Where is the wound, Dami?"

Dami looked a little…scared. He said: "They're waiting for us, don't you think?"

Kohana stared at him for a while, and then nodded. They kept walking.

******************************

"I saw blood on his face."

"Wow. How amazing, you saw blood on his face!" Dou said, bored.

Kohana frowned: "Don't mock me, Dou. I'm serious."

"Hey, this tea is really nice."

"Are you even listening to me?!"

"Of course."

Kohana stared at him for a second, and then she got up: "You know what? Never mind."

Dou hurried after her: "Kohana, come on! Stop acting like a child. I swear I was listening to you."

Kohana turned: "Promise you'll listen to every single word?"

Dou rolled his eyes: "I promise. Geez."

They both sat down on the bench again. Kohana took a deep breath and started: "You remember back at the mission? I and he came to you together. Well, there I saw blood on his face." Dou tried to say some thing, but she didn't let him "_That_ wasn't his own blood."

Dou looked at her for a second, and then asked: "How do you know that?"

"There was no wound."

Dou ran a hand toward his hair: "Whoa. Wait a sec. You said you saw blood in the side of his mouth?"

"Yes"

"That wasn't his own?"

"Right"

Dou stared at her with amaze: "This is getting complicated."

"Dou! That wasn't his own blood!"

"So if it wasn't his own blood…"

"Then it's some one else's."

Dou looked honestly confused. Kohana rolled her eyes. Couldn't he get a hint?

Dou's eyes widened in awe: "This can't be true…"

"What can't be true?"

Dou whispered: "He's a vampire!"

* * *

Can you believe Dami be a vampire?! Me neither...

Anyway? Did you like it? How was it? Do you believe that Dami is a vimpire that drinks BLOOD for his dinner instead of vine? Oh...I asked that once...

But do you really believe that Dami is a vim-

???: "SHUT UP!"

...Who was that?

Any way, do you believe tha-

???: "I SAID SHUT UP!"

Me: "YOU SHUT UP!"

???: "NO! YOU SHUT UP!"

Me: "YOU YOURSELF SHUT UP!"

???: "SHUT UP!"

Me: "NO! YOU SHUT UP!"

Naruto: "Both of you shut up!"

Kohana: "I SAW BLOOD!"

Me & ???: "..."

Naruto(Wiping his sweat): "Thanks God! Anyway, you guys there! Go review as fast as you can, cause the author is getting pissy."

Kohana: "I SAW BLOOD!"

Dou: "SHE SAW BLOOD!"

Kohana: "I SAW BLOOD!"

Dami: "Hehehe..."

Dou: "AAAH! VIMPIRE!"

Kohana(Dancing): "I SAW A VIMPIRE!"

Dou(Dancing with her): "I SAW A VIMPIRE!"

Konohamaru: "THEY SAW A VIMPIRE!"

Naruto & Me & Sasuke: "SHUT UP!"

Dou & Kohana & Konohamaru: "YOU SHUT UP!"

Naruto & Me & Sasuke: "NO! YOU SHUT UP!"

Dou & Kohana & Konohamaru: "YOU YOUR SELF SHUT UP!"

Naruto & Me & Sasuke: "REVIEW EVERY ONE! WE'RE GOING TO RIP SOME BALLS!"


	5. Chapter 5

This time I updated fast! Isn't that niiice?

Warning: This chappie is full of surprise. Please don't get confused. XD

It's not really that confusing, you know...

NARUSASU!...or whatever...YAAY!

_

* * *

Dou's eyes widened in awe: "This can't be true…"_

"_What can't be true?"_

_Dou whispered: "He's a vampire!"_

*****************************

"Come on, Kohana! This can be true!"

"Stop it, Dou. You're crazy." Kohana said as she kept walking home as fast as she could. Dou was really crazy. Vampires? It was just a story. Why Dou was so fictional?

Dou grabbed her by her arm and turned her around, so they were facing each other: "Is it so hard to believe such thing?"

Kohana frowned: "No. What is hard to believe is that I'm dating a moron."

"Oh, really? How can you say that when you're in _love_ with this moron?"

Kohana rolled her eyes. Dou's eyes suddenly flashed: "Hey! If you think I'm stupid, then let's go ask Kakashi."

"No way! I'm not letting you spread such a stupid rumor around."

5 minutes later, they were both sitting next to Kakashi. Kohana started speaking: "So…we wanted to ask you about something…"

Kakashi smiled: "I'm waiting to hear, then."

Kohana looked at Dou from the corner of her eye: "You know…we had a question about…vampires"

Kakashi's right eyebrow rose. Dou completed Kohana's speech excitedly: "We wanna know are there people that drink dead people's blood?"

Silence fell around them. Kakashi broke it with a serious voice: "Where did you get the information form?"

Just when Kohana wanted to answer, Dou began to talk: "It's about Dami. We think that he's a vampire."

Kohana just wanted to smash his face right then and there. Kakashi went silent for a moment, and then started speaking: "Did you see him drink blood?"

Dou nodded. Kohana just wanted to kill him. When in the world he'd see Dami drink blood?!

Kakashi frowned: "Well…he's not a vampire. Vampires drink alive women's blood, not dead ones. "

"So what is he?" This time Kohana was the one to ask.

"It's a long story."

"We're listening."

Kakashi looked down at his book on the table "You know, before your father kills Orochimaru, that man had a lot of people. After his death, these people ran away. But they weren't so lucky."

"Why?"

"Orochimaru put a curse on them. The curse is that they have to drink dead people's blood to stay alive. It's actually a battle to survive. We call these people volunteers, because the second they accepted to assist Orochimaru, they signed their death paper."

Two teens were listening carefully, so Kakashi kept going: "Now they are every where. Maybe one of them is here right now." The teens looked around carefully. Kohana asked: "Why did Orochimaru do this?"

"We don't know clearly. Some people say he did this, because he wanted to make them suffer for the rest of their lives. Others say he's not dead, because as you know, he's immortal. And he did this, so he could drink the bloods that his people drink, and then one day, when he got all he wanted, he'll come back and bring chaos."

"Do this people have any marks?"

"Yes. There is a snake tattoo on their arms."

Kohana frowned. Dami had the same mark. He had a snake tattoo.

"Thanks for the information, sensei"

*****************************

"You're doing better, Kohana."

Kohana smiled back at him: "Thanks, Konohamaru-sensei." And she kept on her training. All the time she and Dou were checking on Dami, who was training alone. So he was a volunteer? How? Orochimaru was dead 15 years ago, and the boy was just 15. So he'd born _after_ Orochimaru's death. She shared this idea with Dou.

"Maybe his parents were working for Orochimaru, and because they were volunteers, he became one of them, too."

Kohana frowned: "Why are you insisting on this, Dou?"

"Because I'm worried! Do you like it that one night; he comes to your room, kills you and drinks all your blood?"

"Dou! Who says it's gonna happen?"

"Me!...You know what? I'm going to ask him if he's going to do this."

"No! No, wait! Come back!"

Dou just ignored her, walking toward Dami. He shouted: "Hey buddy! I just had a tiny question!"

Kohana closed her eyes. This was going to have a bad ending.

Dami watched Dou with narrowed eyes as he came toward him. Dou kept shouting: "I wanted to know are you going to drink Kohana's blood in her bed? You know, your parents were working for Orochimaru after all."

It was just enough for Dami to hear this. He jumped on Dou and pinned him on the ground, sending heavy punches to his face. Kohana just ran to them. Dami kept punching him, saying in between each punch: "They…died…for…saving…you…and your…fucking…piece of shit…family!"

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

It was Kohana who screamed. She'd never screamed like this before. And the most amazing thing was that Dami just obeyed her.

When Dami rolled off of Dou, Kohana went toward her with wet eyes, and slapped him in his face. Dou laughed: "Hehe. That's it Kohana! Good job!" But he was stunned when Kohana stood in front of him, and laid her hand on his face, then she ran away, crying.

Dou just stood there, shocked. Did Kohana just slap him? But why?

Konohamaru was watching this all the time.

*****************************

"Mmm" Sasuke moaned into the kiss. God, Naruto was _good_ at kissing.

He slowly sat on Naruto's lap, not breaking the kiss. Naruto smirked, slipping a hand under the raven's shirt. They kept kissing until the need of oxygen came to them. Sasuke broke the kiss, panting heavily, trying to full his lungs of fresh air.

Naruto grinned: "Wow! Keep breathing!"

"Shut up, dobe."

"Hey! That's not fair! You're breathing so badly, like they'd locked you up in a hole with no air."

Sasuke smirked: "Well, that hole was your mouth."

"My mouth is not a _hole_, bastard." Naruto pouted.

Sasuke pecked him on lips: "Stupid. It's a hole that I can't live out of it."

"Well, that's your asshole that I can't live out of it."

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Hehehe…"

"…"

*****************************

Kohana looked around, slightly impressed. Dou smiled at her: "I wanted to have a night with you."

Kohana blushed: "We didn't have to come here."

"Yes, we had."

They sat like that for some moment.

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

"It's ok, baby." And he put his hand on her "I almost forgot that."

Kohana laughed sheepishly. Dou laughed with him.

Suddenly, Dou hissed, and put his head in his hands. Kohana went worried: "Dou? Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine."

"But you don't look so. Come on, let's go to my house. It's near here." She stood up, pulling Dou with her self.

"N-no. It's pretty late. Your father-"

"My father will be pretty happy to have you home. Now come on."

Finally, Dou accepted. They began walking to Kohana's house.

"Aaah!" Dou nearly fell on the ground, but Kohana cached him fast. Tiers formed in her eyes: "Dou! You're not ok! You're burning!"

Dou smiled at her weakly: "It's ok. My head just aches."

They finally arrived home, and Kohana pulled her boy friend to her room. She laid him on her bed, and began to undo his shirt. When Dou saw this, he cached her hand: "H-hey. W-what are you d-doing?"

Kohana pushed his hand away, continuing what she was doing before: "You must cool down. It's all I can do."

And she took off the shirt, revealing the soft chest. She blushed a little: "I can't believe we still hadn't done this…" But her voice dried as she saw the tattoo on Dou's right arm.

It was a snake.

* * *

Sooo! How was it? Did you like it? Was it confusing enough? Not enough? I'll show you in the next chappie!

But...Dou the bastard has a snake tatto on his arm! What a bastard!

Hey you, bastard! I'm gonna show you who I am in the next chappie!):)

Review pleeeeasse!

Love!


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY! The next, and of course the last chappie is here! Oh, I know. Don't cry, but I had to end this somehow.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Kohana pushed his hand away, continuing what she was doing before: "You must cool down. It's all I can do."_

_And she took off the shirt, revealing the soft chest. She blushed a little: "I can't believe we still hadn't done this…" But her voice dried as she saw the tattoo on Dou's right arm._

_It was a snake._

****************************

Kohana's eyes widened of shock and scare. Dou was one of them!

She muttered as she tried to back off: "Y-you bastard."

Dou sat up and began to move toward her: "What's wrong, Kohana? Why are you getting away from me?"

Kahana kept moving back: "D-don't come near me! Get back!"

And suddenly, the moon light glittered on Dou's face…and she could see the devilish smirk on Dou's face.

He jumped on her. Kohana screamed and tried her best to push him away. Her gaze went toward his mouth…his teeth had grown…

She closed her eyes, and with the most power she could see in herself, she pushed him away and ran downstairs.

She heard Dou shouting: "Baby, why are you running away from me?"

She had to go away…she had to run.

She reached the door, and suddenly, Doublocked her way. He grabbed her head, and pushed her toward the coffee table.

Oh no…her head was going to break.

She just closed her eyes, got ready for the hit and…

The hand on her head slipped away, and she heard someone fell to the ground.

She just wanted to turn away…God; please...I just want him dead…

She turned, and saw Dou's body lying on the floor.

Blood was coming out of his chest…

Kohana sighed in relief, looked up, and saw Neji staring at her.

****************************

She just stared back, and when she felt silence was so disturbing, she asked: "Is he dead?"

"Yes"

She looked around a little: "Um...thanks?"

"Your welcome"

What was he doing here?

"How did you get in?"

"I'm a shinobi."

"Uhuh…"

Neji slowly went toward the door, only to be stopped by her voice: "How did you know I was in danger?"

Neji stood there like that for a moment, and then, Kohana swore she saw his lips curve up: "You're my daughter. If you be in danger, I'll always understand."

Then he fully turned around: "I'm always watching you, Kohana." Now he was really smiling.

And with that, he left.

Leaving Kohana in confusion,

And happiness

"Thanks again."

*****************************

Kohana smiled at sunshine, and it seemed like the sun smiled back at her.

This was going to be a great day.

She took a deep breath, and got out of the bed, stretching a little. And she smiled as she heard the two love birds arguing.

"Naruto! Stop it, you bastard! I don't like it at all!"

"Oh, really? You'd die for it!"

"Yeah, but I'll drag you with me!"

"See! You love me so much, that you can't live without me even in the other world!"

Kohana giggled. She was going to have a fun time.

She went downstairs, and saw Sasuke glaring at Naruto, and the blonde was pouting.

She said in a loud voice: "Good mooorning!"

"Aaaaah! Kohana! Do you have to shout like that?!"

She giggled again. She'd nearly give Sasuke a heart attack.

She went toward the kitchen table that break fast was ready on it. She grabbed a toast: "Well, it was the only way that I could get you tow out of your little love talk."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched: "Who said we were doing such thing?"

"Me!"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

"Aaww! C'mon, teme! Let's just not argue."

"Did you just call me teme?!"

"Uh…yeah?"

"You dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Bstard!"

"Dead last!"

"…"

"Hah!"

******************************

Kohana smiled as Dami came up to her. She said: "Hey!"

Dami smiled back: "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah"

Dami grabbed her hand: "Then let's go."

And they went to the lovely cafeteria. Kohana took a deep breath: "Mmmm…Coffee!"

Dami smiled. She _loved_ coffee.

They sat down at a table and ordered some coffee.

Kohana looked at Dami: "So…you wanna explain to me or not?"

"I said that I will."

"I'm listening."

Dami took a deep breath: "That day…when you saw me having blood in the corner of my mouth…well I told you that it wasn't me. It was Dou's shadow clone."

"I somehow knew it."

"Really? How?"

"He wasn't acting like you at all."

"Yeah…"

"So who was the other Dou that was next to sensei?"

"It was the real Dou."

"But where were you?"

"I was sick, at home."

"What about the tattoo on your arm?"

"This is the symbol of our clan. It's not like the volunteers' symbol at all."

"I'm glad that you're not one of them."

"Me too."

"…"

"So…" He stared into her black eyes "We had a deal, right?"

"Which I'll never forget"

Dami said: "Well, then…will you accept me as your boy friend?"

"Till we get married?"

They laughed. Dami said: "Oh, I don't want to think about marriage. We're just 15."

"16" Kohana corrected him.

It was 1 week after what all happened. And now, these two were sitting there, celebrating their dating.

Who would have though that Dami was in love with Kohana?

Who would have though that Dou was one of those volunteers?

Who would have though that Kohana would live a happy life?

Who would have though of a happy ending?

* * *

So how was it? Did yu enjoy it? And oh, I'm so sorry if this story hadn't so much yaoi and lemon in it. But, hey! Life is not just sex! And I had to focus on Kohana. It was her story after all. So I put lemon as much as could, not more, not less.

Do you think it was too short for an ending?

So, if you think I have to continue this story, don't be shy! Just tell me!

And, pleeeeeasssse! If you can, review, because it's soooooo important for me to know what the readers think about my story.

Trust me.

....THIS I THE LAST CHAPTER THAT I DON'T WANT IT TO BEEEE! T_T

...or maybe not

As I said, it depends on: 1-your reviews(It's better to be a lot), and 2-What you think(You think I have to continue this or not)

Anyway, I have to go to Sakura's party. Hope Sasuke's there too...

And I'll give your best to Naruto, and his friends!

Wish you were invited too.

So, bah bye every one!

Moah!(Kisses)


End file.
